


Her

by Windian



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windian/pseuds/Windian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s still utterly galling to him that out of all the eligible girls in Strahta he had to fall for *her.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her

It’s still utterly galling to him that out of all the eligible girls in Strahta he had to fall for _her_. He could have married the President’s daughter, but instead he decides to fall for the one woman in the world allergic to soap. Who, by the way, is probably more interested in some gizmo than him. Who’s too busy out improving the world to even look at him, because she doesn’t care for customs or the rigid politeness he can’t shake off. Who will change the world.

Because, despite all of that, Hubert loves her even more for it.


End file.
